HIT
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: {Chap 1 is UP!} Apa jadinya Chanyeol ditambah Kris dibagi Suho (?) "Jebakan kebetulan" apalagi yang akan diterima Chanyeol bila ia telah terlanjur masuk ke "Kris Zone" KrisYeol KrisHo
1. Chapter 1

**"HIT"**

 **KrisYeol**

 **KrisHo**

"Jangan menangis, mata cantikmu nanti akan membengkak"

Kris mengusap air mata Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kris itu pacar Suho. Kau tidak tahu itu Yeol?"

"Pria berambut pirang itu pacarmu kan? Aku mau menggantikan posisimu"

Dengan kegilaannya, Chanyeol memaksa Suho menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Chanyeol is my first enemy. I won't let him go"

"Aku pacarmu sekarang Kris"

"Kini atau nanti, aku yang akan membuat bibir Park Chanyeol membengkak"

Kris mencengkram rahang Chanyeol.

 **...**

Gak ada yang penasaran kan?

Saya juga ~.~


	2. Chapter 2

**"HIT"**

 **KrisYeol**

 **GS for Yeol, Suho etc (menyusul)**

 **-Ini fiksi, alur, ide cerita dkk murni milik saya, karakternya aja yg minjem. Warning: reader yg kebanyakan umur harap rajin-rajin cek kesehatan (?) -**

 **« ~ »**

Chanyeol sedang melakukan penyamaran. Ia membuntuti kakaknya yang tengah kencan. Penasaran dengan kekasih sang kakak, ia rela berpakaian seperti pria.

Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang warna biru yang ia pinjam dari Kai, adik tingkatnya yang penurut. Rambut pendeknya ia tutupi dengan topi hitam, memakai kacamata plus dengan masker.

Karena tubuhnya yang kurus, celana jeans ketatnya tak menampilkan keseksian kaki wanita. Dada ratanya menambah kesan ia seorang pria.

Penyamaran seperti itu membuat sebagian orang berpikir ia pencopet. Risih juga Chanyeol harus diperhatikan beberapa orang yang menaruh curiga padanya.

"Pantas saja Yura noona jadi hobi berdandan akhir-akhir ini"

Ia mengintip kakaknya yang sedang berkencan dari balik pohon besar.

Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Yura noona balik menatap curiga orang yang sedari tadi membuntutinya.

Chanyeol yang merasa dalam kondisi terancam kemudian berusaha melarikan diri. Namun sayang, sang kakak berhasil mengejar dan mengenalinya.

"Chanyeol? Kau dari tadi mengikutiku?"

Bukannya mengaku atau minta maaf, Chanyeol malah berlari seperti seorang buronan.

Tak sengaja ia menabrak Suho yang sedang membawa segelas Americano, dan kemudian sukses mengotori baju yang ia pakai.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja" Chanyeol berusaha membersihkan cairan kopi yang mengotori bagian dada Suho.

"Dasar cabul!"

Karena Suho mengira Chanyeol adalah seorang pria, ia kemudian memukuli Chanyeol.

Apes sekali Chanyeol hari ini. Dan jangan lupakan, Yura noona masih mengejarnya.

Lepas dari pukulan Suho, tentu ia tidak mau mendapatkan omelan sang kakak. Ia kemudian berlari maraton lagi, supaya tidak ditangkap.

"Yaaa.. Park Chanyeol! Berhenti kau!"

Chanyeol dan kakaknya saat ini sudah seperti Tom & Jerry. Sedangkan Suho, ia meratapi bajunya yang basah dan "pelecehan" yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Arghhh! Orang itu! Siapa namanya tadi? Park Chanyeol?"

Suho membatin.

"Park Chanyeol you are my first enemy. I won't let him go!"

Semangat balas dendam Suho membara, padahal dia kenal Chanyeol saja tidak.

...

...

"Huh.. Hhuh.. Cepat juga larinya anak itu. Awas saja kalau sudah sampai rumah"

Kelelahan, Yura akhirnya memutuskan kembali kepada kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di taman.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sembunyi dibalik mobil box yang sedang terparkir. Merasa keadaan telah aman, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ahhhh, kenapa harus ketahuan Yura noona. Belum lagi aku dipukuli gadis tadi. Kacau, kacau, kacau!"

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masker, topi dan kacamata sudah ia masukkan dalam tas yang ia gendong.

Melihat ada kaleng soda yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, membuat kakinya bergerak untuk menendang. Ceritanya melampiaskan amarah.

Kaleng yang terbang itu, mendarat keras pada kepala bulldog yang tengah buang hajat dekat tiang listrik.

1

2

3

Chanyeol harus lari maraton lagi. Si bulldog tadi lepas dari pengawasan sang pemilik. Sekarang Chanyeol harus kejar-kejaran dengan si bulldog.

Gadis jangkung itu sebenarnya sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan kakinya yang loyo menyandung sesuatu yang membuat ia jatuh tersungkur.

Ia sudah pasrah, karena ia sudah tak sanggup berdiri. Berdoa dan berdoa, upaya terakhirnya.

Melihat sang lawan yang sudah K.O duluan, membuat si bulldog hanya menggonggong keras di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang melindungi wajahnya. Takut diterkam bulldog.

"Guk..guk..guk.."

Gonggongan itu membuat sang pemilik menemukan posisi anjingnya yang terlepas tadi.

"Ace! What you have done boy?"

Melihat sang majikan sudah datang, membuat Ace, nama si bulldog itu, menjadi lebih kalem. Ia berhenti menggonggong dan hanya memperhatikan sang majikan yang sekarang mendekati Chanyeol.

"Are you okay?"

Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat gadis malang yang jadi korban peliharaannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan jari jemari panjangnya perlahan. Mencoba melihat malaikat baik hati yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Damn! He's so good looking."

Chanyeol malah sibuk membatin.

"Guenchana?"

Tanya si pemuda dalam bahasa Korea, ia ternyata ragu Chanyeol tak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang besar ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyambutnya. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Chanyeol merasa kakinya begitu sakit.

"Awwww..."

Ia merintih sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau terkilir ya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu kemudian merangkul Chanyeol dan membantunya berjalan.

"Lebih baik mampir ke rumahku dulu. Tak jauh dari sini kok. Aku harus bertanggungjawab atas hal yang kau alami"

Chanyeol mah setuju saja, keadaannya sudah darurat begini. Apalagi yang menolongnya pemuda tampan sesuai tipenya.

Dia hanya berharap, sampai di rumah nanti kakaknya tak mengoceh panjang lebar.

...

...

"Aww.. Awww... Aaaaaaaa"

Si majikan bulldog tadi sedang sibuk dengan kaki Chanyeol yang terkilir. Jadi tidak perlu ditanyakan siapa yang menjerit.

"Coba gerakkan kakimu pelan-pelan"

Chanyeol menggerakkannya dengan sangat pelan, dan mujarab, meski masih terasa sakit tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Chanyeol manggut-mangut lagi.

"Syukurlah. Istirahatlah dulu sebentar disini. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Terimakasih"

"Oh iya, namaku Kris, dan anjingku itu Ace"

"Namaku Chanyeol"

"Maaf ya, anjingku memang galak kalau ada kaleng soda bekas yang tiba-tiba mendarat di kepalanya"

Rupanya Kris ada perasaan tak terima juga.

"Ahhh, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu anjingmu. Percayalah."

Wajah Chanyeol yang polos membuat Kris tertawa renyah.

"Hhaha.. Iya aku percaya padamu. Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Chanyeol hanya senyam-senyum gaje. Kalau Kris tertawa tampak jadi lebih tampan menurutnya.

"Aku akan siapkan makanan, lebih baik kau makan disini dulu sebelum pulang"

Kemudian Kris menuju dapur dan tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang ingin menyusulnya.

Chanyeol lupa bahwa kakinya belum sembuh benar dan akhirnya Chanyeol terjatuh lagi dengan wajah yang mendarat dulu pada lantai.

Hidung Chanyeol yang sekarang jadi korban. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya panik dan menangis keras.

Kris kemudian mendekatinya, berusaha memberikan bantuan.

"Hey, tenang, jangan menangis"

"Huwaaa, ini sakit sekali"

"Hidungmu?"

"Kakiku juga, huwaaaa.."

"Cup..cup..cup.. Nanti aku belikan eskrim"

"Aku bukan anak kecil huwaaaa.."

"Makanya, tenang dulu Yeolli"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau memanggilku apa? Yeolli?"

Chanyeol merasa asing, aneh, tapi terdengar manis dengan sebutan barunya, Yeolli.

Giliran Kris yang manggut-manggut sekarang.

"Jangan menangis lagi, mata cantikmu nanti akan membengkak"

Kris mengusap air mata Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Mata cantik katanya?"

Chanyeol sibuk merenungkan perkataan Kris.

Makin lama makin dirasa jarak wajah antara Kris dan Chanyeol makin dekat saja. Saling tatap tanpa berkedip, bahkan bisa saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata, Kris juga maju terus. Tinggal tunggu hitungan detik saja dan

"Guk.. Guk.. Guk.."

Ace pantas jadi anggota parlemen yang pandai main "Interupsi".

"Gagal deh.." Kris membatin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, wajahnya membuat lapar Kris karena seperti kepiting rebus. Untung saja ada Ace, Chanyeol masih selamat kan.

"Ehemm, maaf, tadi aku... Eumm lupakan saja ya"

Chanyeol menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah Kris.

"Aku ambilkan P3K dulu"

Sambil menunggu Kris dengan dag dig dug, dan remas-remas kemejanya si Kai yang ia pakai, Chanyeol seperti menantikan pengalaman pertamanya.

Perlu ditekankan, "pengalaman pertama" ya bukan malam.

Kotak P3K sudah ada di depan Chanyeol plus Kris-nya. Kris sudah siap-siap mengobati Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol kemudian buru-buru menghentikan Kris.

"Biar aku sendiri saja Kris"

"Tapi kan.."

"Bukankah kau akan menyiapkan makanan. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar sekali hehe.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku siapkan makanan dulu ya"

Bukannya Chanyeol gengsi, diobati pria ganteng ala anggota boyband KPop. Tapi kalau diteruskan, bisa lebih gawat dari yang sebelumnya.

Dia kan belum benar-benar mengenal Kris. Walaupun Kris berhasil membuat ia gugup setengah hidup.

Dan ia juga harus pulang malam ini, kalau tidak ia yang dibakar hidup-hidup oleh orang tuanya.

...

...

Nampan berisi 2 piring omuraisu dan 2 buah gelas air putih telah tersaji dihadapan Chanyeol. Gadis kerempeng ini sebenarnya ingin makan dengan Kris -yang notabenenya kelewat tampan- ditemani lilin dan musik romantis, dengan Chanyeol yang memakai gaun sexy serta dandanan super cantik.

-Chanyeol memang pengkhayal besar-

Tapi apalah daya, sosoknya sekarang jauh dari kata elegan. Pakaian ala pria pencopet dan lubang hidung yang salah satunya disumbat oleh tisu. Ditambah tatanan rambutnya yang sangat abstrak.

Lengkap sudah!

 _"_ _ **Kau manis Yeol**_ _"_

Malaikat mana yang sudah menghibur hatinya. Segera Chanyeol cari sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah Kris. Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sana.

"Hei, pria ini suka merayu rupanya" Chanyeol membatin

Chanyeol perlu berhati-hati, walaupun tampan tapi kalau hidung belang tak akan masuk hitungan.

"Terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu, hahahaha"

Kris tertawa lagi, dan bagi Chanyeol melihat Kris tertawa renyah adalah anugerah. Seperti melihat pangeran super tampan yang ada di komik-komik yang dibacanya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tetap waspada. Tidak mau terlena, dan terbuai pada rayuan gombal. Apalagi Kris yang baginya terlalu tampan. Ini kelemahan besar.

"Kau mau mengejekku karena wajahku tidak jauh lebih baik dari ace?"

"Hhaaaha, tidakkah kau sadar ace itu lucu dan menggemaskan? Sama seperti kau sekarang"

Kurang ajar! Ternyata pria tampan ini menyamainya dengan seekor bulldog. Kalau bukan karena tampan dan sudah mau menolong, tas ransel Chanyeol sudah terbang ke wajah Kris.

"Sudahlah, berhenti tertawa. Aku lapar!"

"Wah..wah.. Kau fikir makanan yang di piring itu untukmu. Itu untuk ace."

Kris dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berucap ringan. Dan Chanyeol, harus menahan dagunya yang mau copot. Menganga, dan melotot tak percaya.

Kris kini duduk persis disampingnya. Bergeser seinchi demi seinchi hingga mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mundur, dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah berada diujung sofa. Pergerakannya terkunci karena punggung sofa dan Kris yang sudah memerangkapnya.

"Jika kau ingin omuraisu ini juga, bukannya tanpa syarat, **manis** "

Dan telunjuk serta ibu jari Kris entah sejak kapan sudah menyentuh dagu Chanyeol seduktif.

Makan tak dapat, kesempatan pulang dengan selamat juga nyaris lenyap. Chanyeol, kau tamat hari ini.

 **~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

 **Maaph epep semacam ini tak prnah saya rencanakan. Saya khilaf -_-"**


End file.
